Born to Die
by FlowerPrincess24
Summary: inspired by Lana Del Rey's song. sorry about the description


It was finally midnight, everybody around the Vinterens household was already in deep sleep, except the oldest daughter Elsa. She waited until everybody was already in their bedrooms before she changed from her pyjamas to some clothes she had already picked during the afternoon and that nobody had asked her what they were for, much to her luck.

She remade her bed (if her parents happen to check on her to see if she was indeed asleep) , put her pyjamas on top of the bed and quickly grabbed the clothes from the top of her secretary and put it on. She checked herself in the mirror seeing if it was a good choice, she was wearing a white strapless shirt that showed off her belly, blue jean shorts with a white flower pattern and black sneakers, she thought she looked good and that it didn't seemed to slutty of her to be wearing thoses clothes, especially for him.

While she waited from her boyfriend to arrive and pick her up Elsa looked around in her room, especially for the suitcase that contained all the things she thought she was going to need. She went over plan they both had made a week ago again and again in her mind, in a way, it still looked like a bad idea for her just to abandon her family for a guy. But her family, specially her parents, didn't know Jack Frost the same way she did.

They both had met when Elsa was ten and Jack was twelve when he and his family had recently moved into the neighborhood. The first time she saw him was when her mother decided to take Elsa and her sister Anna to the local park so they could play around while she did some gossiping, but while Anna was more interested in playing in the swigs and other things that were around Elsa just wanted a place where she could enjoy the peace and quiet and enjoy a good book. She eventually found the place, although it was a little far away from place she was supposed to stay so that her could keep an eye on her, but it was a beautiful space with a small river in it and there was no screaming young kids to annoy her. And then, she saw him.

He was near the river throwing rocks at it, he was a little different back then: instead of having white hair and blue eyes, both his eyes and hair were in a shade of brown. Elsa let out a small quiet laugh at the thought that when she saw him there she was actually really annoyed and she had let out a small grunt that had made him look at her. When he looked at her Jack asked her if she was trying to find a place to read her book and that he would leave if she wanted him to. She was a little nervous, no boy in her class had cared about her personal space and basically because of that she would normally liked to be alone, before Jack had a chance to leave she managed to say that he could stay in that area with her and that small interaction between them managed that they talked to eachother what it seemed like seconds before her mother called out to her so they went home. On the way home her mother pointed out that she had one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen. And from that day on out she would go to that place in the park just so that she could talk to him, she had tried to find him at school but she soon learned that he was home schooled and would only start going to her school next year.

At first her parents were okay with their friendship, but unfortunately when she was thirteen during one of their afternoons near the river, Elsa let out a small chuckle remembering that it was during that age that she had started to develop feelings for Jack, they were arguing about something that now seemed too stupid to remember and she missed her footing and fell in the river. She wasn't be best swimmer so she was having a hard time trying to swim into the surface and then he came to help her which had made her developing feelings for him grow even more. After that he offered to walk her home and when they got there her parents were so angry that she almost drown that they didn't even care that it was her own fault for falling or that he had saved her, so they sended him home in the rudest way possible and forbidden Elsa from ever seeing him again, needless to say that she went to cry in her room until she had fallen asleep and that she refused to talk to her parents until they would let her see him again.

She had tried to bend rules, like talking to him at school and sometimes even going to their secret place when her parents were to busy to notice that she wasn't at home anymore, unfortunately they would always found out and started to pay extra attention to her everyday and one of them would always go pick her up at school, and even that she wasn't allowed to leave her house except for school and to someplace were she would always be near them. One day her parents even stopped her from using her own computer because they didn't want her talking to him through any form of online chat, if Elsa was to use the computer it would only be for school work and nothing more, sometimes while Elsa was using her computer one of them would stand behind her seeing what she was doing. With those crazy new rules Elsa felt suffocated, her parents were basically making her a prisoner in her own house, their were taking away her freedom for the simple reason that they didn't like Jack and/or didn't trust him around Elsa. For some time they even refused to listen to the simple sound of his name.

After almost three years of imprisonment Elsa finally snapped and told her parents that it wasn't fair that they still blamed Jack for something that had happen because she wasn't careful enough. It didn't surprise her that they still refused to listen and let her be friends with him, she only gave up trying for them to see her side when her father finally said that he was done with the conversation and if she said another word about it, they would force her to be home schooled (which didn't pleased them at all) so that she would never see Jack again, even if it was at a distance like she did everyday at school. It wasn't a big surprise to her that still refused to listen, in reality she would be more surprised if they had said that she was allowed to see him again. Unsurprised she went into her room and she felt sad, depressed, horrible because it simply wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that because of herself she wasn't allowed to see the boy she liked (maybe even loved) since she was around thirteen, it wasn't fair she had lost her only friend other than her sister because of herself and it wasn't fair that she was blamming herself for everything when it was also her parents fault.

She felt miserable, Anna was her only company around the house but when it came to school even she would ditch her for their other friends, like Rapunzel and Merida. And Elsa didn't mind that, because the one and only reason she didn't want to hangout with them was simply because the girls would invite the boys, and if Hiccup and/or Flynn were going to be there (which they always were) then Jack automatically would also be there, and it easier for Elsa not to see him, not because of her parents but mainly because everytime she looked at him she would become a bit teary. It wasn't fair. Since she started to refuse to look at him, even the small glances in his direction were bad for her, she kept the memory of him, the one when she almost drowned, deep in her heart, wishing countless times that she could turn back time and not fall in the water.

Her saving grace came on the night of her sixteen birthday, after all the celebrations that Elsa pretended to enjoy when inside of her she was just wishing that everything would be over had finally ended, she was laying in her bed trying to get some sleep since 9:27pm and now it was 11:03pm. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep, the rest of her family was sleeping just fine, then why she couldn't?  
Right then she was in her bed with her back turned to the window that she had left open all day so that she could pretend to be outside, be free from all the rules and just be herself even if her parents had scold her countless times to just close the window since it was already december and it was cold outside but after some time they just let her be.

Not falling asleep was really pissing Elsa off and she was trying to get angry and such but she just couldn't. After some time had passed Elsa thought she had heard a noise outside but she quickly shrugged it off until she heard the noise again, it almost sounded like someone who was trying to climb to her window but she again shrugged it off. But the sound kept repeating itself making her a slightly more angrier. She reached her hand to the floor of her room and quickly grabbed something that seemed to be heavy and embraced it, if someone was trying to get inside by using her room it would had to go through her first.

As soon as she felt something heavy fall on her bed Elsa hold the thing, that seemed like a shoe, tighter in her hand, got up and had hit the unknown person in the head. Elsa thought she had hitted the person really hard on the head since the person had fallen off her bed and was laying on the floor with its hands covering the head. Elsa immediately grabbed the shoe, who had also fallen on the floor, and prepared herself for a second attack but stopped when she heard the voice of the person whisper-yelling, asking her if she was insane and why would she hit him on the head. She immediately turn the light on her nightstand to see who it was, when she saw him she was so surprised to see him that she could feel the tears on the corners of her eyes. It was Jack.

She couldn't speak, she didn't even know what to say. She was so happy to see him again to see him again that she forgot that he wasn't supposed to be there and that if her parents caught him there whos to say what they would do. Elsa was about to ask him what he was doing in her room that late in the night but before she had a chance he told her to shut the light off so that he wouldn't be caught. She did exactly what he said and as soon as the light was back on the off option she felt him sitting on her bed, she again opened her mouth to ask him why he was there but the words wouldn't came out. Right then, she was so afraid to say anything for the simple reason that she thought that it was all a dream in the end and she was afraid that if she woke up he would no longer be there. Elsa only realized that she was crying when she felt Jack's hand wiping away her tears.

He told her not to cry because he didn't like to see her crying face. It took Elsa a few short minutes to calm herself down, taking a few breathes usually did the trick. After she calmed down she took a glance at the watch on her nightstand and saw that it was 11:27pm, but there was a question that still bugged her: Why was Jack in her room in the middle of the night?  
When her eyes got adjusted to the darkness around the room she saw that Jack was sitting on her bed on the spot that was covered in moonlight glow. He looked different than before, his hair was now white as snow and even though that he was wearing a jacket she was sure she had seen what appeared to be tattoos on his skin. His eyes also seemed different but she wasn't sure.

When she finally managed to speak the only thing she managed to say was "You've changed..." in a quiet whisper, after the words came out of her mouth she immediately regretted saying them, the only thing on her mind at the moment was 'That wasn't what I wanted to say'. Jack gave her a smile and said "And you still look the same" he then proceeded to take a hold of her hands "On the outside at least but from what I've heard the inside still looks pretty much the same."

It still took some time after he said that for Elsa to finally ask him what had been bugging her mind to which he gave her another smile before replying "A little bird named Anna told me the reason why you've been ignoring me for these past years and since today was your birthday, she helped me make a surprise for you" he let go off one of Elsa's hands and started to scratch the back of his head "Which I guess... It didn't turned out like we planned" she instantly apologized and gave him a sad smile and took his hand again "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. It's been weird not having you around" she gave him another sad smile before replying "It didn't seemed like it. From what I remember you seem really happy around them." he replied immediately "People are notorious liars..." he sighed before looking in her eyes "Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa didn't need to ask him what he was talking about. In a way, she was already expecting this question "I guess Anna didn't tell you everything" "Only the basics... she said it was something about your parents but didn't say much."

Elsa sighed before explaining everything to him, from the accidental drowning to right then. Jack listened closely to every word she said, he had to admit to himself, he had thought it was strange that Elsa had stopped talking to him for no apparent reason and now he knew why. When Elsa finished she started at Jack to see his reaction but she couldn't point her finger on it, she was almost certain that he wouldn't blame her for something that it wasn't her fault but people had surprised her before.

"So... What are you going to do now?" he asked her anxiously. Both of them didn't want to stop to see each other because of a stupid reason and it pained Jack to see Elsa in such situation. "I don't know..." she said before looking into his eyes, they were blue now, she had to remind herself to ask later about his sudden change "...I don't want to stop seeing you... But I could never go against my parents, even after all they did." Jack simply nodded understanding her situation, while his eyes drifted from her eyes into the watch. Elsa took notice of this and look behind her to also see the current time. It was ten to midnight.

"My birthday's almost ending... I guess you should get going." she heard Jack quiet laugh, she was going to miss hearing this sound again. He then looked at her with a devious smile on his face. "Anna also forgot to tell me how old you're going to be today." she replying with a small laugh "Today I'm officially sixteen." "Sixteen huh? I guess I'm still two years older than you." he said letting go off her hands and putting one of her locks of hair behind her ear making her blush a little, she hoped that he hadn't noticed it. "You really are full of yourself..." "I have too... Or else where would I have the strength to do this." before she had a chance at asking him what in the world he was talking about, Elsa felt his lips crushing hers.

She could feel herself getting red with each second that it passed, she didn't know what to do, he caught her off guard. When he stopped kissing her he still kept a close distance between the two of them, again Elsa was left speechless. She mentally put herself together before starting to whisper-yell "...What the hell was that about?" He gave her another devious smile "Your birthday gift" he gave her a wink "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy." she felt herself blush again before looking away from his gaze. "Don't turn your eyes away from me. I like them... It's one of many things I like about you." She looked at him and was again surprised by a kiss.

But this time instead of being perplexed, her hands came into motion and ended up on his neck and pulling him closer to her, she could have sworn that she felt Jack smile against her lips but she quickly shrugged it off as if nothing had happen. Jack's hands also came into motion when she felt them going up her back, she thought that he wanted to deepen the kiss, a thing she was already ready to do, but she realized that it wasn't going to happen when she understood why Jack's hands wore on her back. He was laying her down to bed.

They finally let each other go once Jack's hands got off her back, they stood there watching each other "So... What do we do now?" she asked biting her bottom lip. He kissed her forehead "We could see where this thing between us goes..." he got off her bed "... Or just gave it up. Either way it's your choice." He looked at her with such truth in his eyes making the choice on her hands feel even harder.

Elsa didn't want to stop seeing Jack and if there was a chance of a relationship between them, she would really like to take such chance. But on the other hand, there were her parents. She didn't want their relation to be a secret but even she knew that her parents would never approve of Jack.

But right then, she made the decision she thought was the right one. "I don't know... It's like what I said earlier, I don't want to stop seeing you... but I could never go against my parents." he nodded understanding her side of this situation. He was surprised when he felt Elsa's arms around him making him a bit confused, was she giving him a goodbye-hug or was it something else? And the fact that she wasn't talking didn't help much. He returned to hug. "I also don't want to hide anything I have with you." she let go off him but still kept close "But if that's what I can get..." Elsa could feel her eyes beginning to become teary "...I'll take it."

"...I'm sorry, did you say something? I think I became deaf for a few seconds" Jack said giving her a smirk while she gave a smile. He grabbed her hands and gave her another peck on her forehead to which she responded with a kiss on the lips. "Pay attention this time, because I don't want to repeat myself." "I'm listening." his hands dropped and wrapped themselves around her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck "I said that... we should start seeing each other and see if it goes somewhere." "When you say 'see each other' do you mean that in a friendship way or in a dating way?" she immediately blushed at the thought of dating. "From the look on your face, I guess it's the dating way." "I guess... I mean, if you want to try..." she again felt his lips on hers, it happen so quickly that someone could miss it if they blinked. "I guess that's a yes?" he nodded with a smile. After that they had another few conversations mixed with kisses until Jack went home and Elsa to sleep, she took a glance at the clock and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning. She felt asleep peacefully after that with a smile on her face.

The next days were the best of her life: she was able to see Jack again which made her really happy and because of that making the 'don't go out alone' rule that her parents gave her disappear and never to be heard from again. In the first two weeks they were trying to make things discreet, when they would pass each other in the hallway Jack would give her small notes with every kind word he could possibly think off and Elsa would always give him back a smile that he loved so much. Outside of school if they happen to pass each other, which was starting to happen more often, they had to pretend that the other one didn't exist but Jack would always walk by her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. They only exchange phone numbers on their fourth week of dating, for they had to be sure that her parents wouldn't be suspicious of her 'happy stage' and her starting to be on her cellphone more usually then before.


End file.
